


The Soul Mark

by MasochisticHero



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Comfort/Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasochisticHero/pseuds/MasochisticHero
Summary: On the rarest of occasions, soulmates were twin flames. He will be a person that she will be deeply connected to and intertwined with in this lifetime, in the next, and in all the lifetimes before.And they will forever be bound to each other for all eternity.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110
Collections: Purple Hyacinth Soulmate AU





	The Soul Mark

**Author's Note:**

> OST while reading: [FOUND](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zeOJcNmdZFs) by [Marika Takeuchi](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwO4nhIc41gJP_54F1zTNzA).
> 
> _Loop the music ♥_

It was a day of sorrow for the Sinclair manor. After the tragic death of two beloved members of the household, it was finally time to lay them to rest. Black clothes and black dresses, everyone mourned silently to grieve the death of the gardener and his young son.

Perhaps the most heartbroken of them all was the little girl sobbing in the middle, crying how she could have prevented the death of her dearest friend. She was wailing and weeping, saying that she deserved to be cursed for her mistakes, but her cries suddenly turned to blood curling screams as she dropped on her knees to desperately try to claw her back.

She winced, falling on all fours, as if a whip had lashed her tiny back.

“It hurts!” she continued screaming, when her parents realized this was not a simple hysteric brought upon by immense guilt.

She was physically hurting.

Her mother immediately unbuttoned the back of her black dress, gasping and covering her mouth in distress as a vile scar started to paint itself onto the innocent girl’s once flawless back.

_Maybe this was the universe’s way of cursing me for causing his death_.

After another deafening scream, she passed out from the shock and pain, falling limp onto her worried mother’s arm.

Slowly, the world faded to nothingness. Into her broken heart poured in the feelings of _fear, sadness, and loneliness_. Not unlike the guilt she herself was feeling, but she knew that these new emotions weren’t by any means hers.

* * *

The little girl inspected her back, pouting.

_It’s an ugly scar. I hate it._

“Mama, why did I have this?”

Her mother simply looked at her daughter with sad pitying eyes, before she sighed.

“My dear sweetheart, do you know what a soulmate is?”

The little girl’s golden eyes lit up. Soulmates were a concept from romance and fairytales. It was a magical phenomenon that every person had a chance of experiencing.

It was supposed to be the road to a happy ending.

“The one I will marry, right?” the girl perked with happy naivety.

But that’s not how it always went. A soulmate was much more deeper than that. Soulmates share pain, but they don’t share scars.

That was reserved for a deeper connection.

On the rarest of occasions, soulmates were twin flames. He will be a person that she will be deeply connected to and intertwined with in this lifetime, in the next, and in all the lifetimes before.

And they will forever be bound to each other for all eternity.

They will feel each other’s pain and feelings, flowing from one’s deepest wounds and into the other’s scar.

A soul mark.

And it was tragic. Because in order for twin flames to become live happily ever, they would need to overcome trials and prevail.

She knelt down and traced the soul mark on her daughter’s back.

“It’s the person you will share your pain and emotions with, for the rest of your life,” she simply replied.

* * *

In the middle of an empty room, a young boy was silently drawing. His face was bruised up and his back was bandaged. A week ago, he received a heavy beating and a lash on the back simply because he would not pick up a dagger. He hated it here, he wanted to go home. He didn’t deserve to be tortured like this.

He bit his lip and instinctively reached out for the bandaged area on his back.

_Did she feel that pain her back just because of me?_

Whoever his soulmate was, he pitied her for having a pathetic partner like him.

* * *

There was a time when she hated him, whoever he was. How can he do this to her, to his soulmate? How can he subject her to this impossible pain constantly?

How can he subject _himself_ to this impossible pain constantly?

_Doesn’t he care at all, that he allows himself be hurt like this?_

With each additional soul mark she received, she became more saddled with the increasing melancholy of his soul. As if she was not burdened enough with her own sorrows and regrets.

Now she had the added weight of his sadness.

And it was more unbearable and overwhelming than her own.

She promised to herself that she won’t ever get a wound deep enough to trigger a soul mark. With everything happening in his life, she didn’t need to share the load her of own emotional baggage with him.

_He was pitiful enough as it was._

She didn’t need to remind him that he was hurting someone else in the process of enduring his own pain.

And this was the very least she could do for him.

* * *

He was drawing again tonight. His pencil traced the silhouette of a woman, perfect and unmarred.

Slowly, he dragged its graphite tip across her body, marking each and every place his body had been deeply wounded.

Was she angry at him? Would she understand his pain and sorrow?

_Maybe I should just die. A single shock in the heart would be more bearable than a lifetime of torture._

He did not need to pass on his miserable sufferings to a person he had never met before.

* * *

By now, she was already used to the physical pain.

Her soulmate was by no means careful with his body, but she had begun to fully understand that all these were not inflicted by him willingly.

With each new soul mark decorating her skin, she felt closer to him. His _loneliness, his self-loathing, and his deep seeded regrets_.

What kind of life was he leading? Why was he always sad and hurt?

She was beginning to love him, because no one deserved such a terrible fate.

_Can’t the gods save him from all this pain and suffering?_

* * *

By now, he was full convinced that he probably didn't have a soulmate.

_That, or she takes care of herself really well._

Never had he felt any sort of pain not his, and he took comfort with that fact.

At least the gods did not damn a poor soul to be tied with his.

It would be for the better good if he didn’t need to share this suffering to anyone.

It would be easier to work thinking that there was no one else he was hurting but himself.

He plucked out a purple hyacinth flower from a random stalk.

Tonight was his first real mission. It was time to get to work.

* * *

“My name is Kieran White.”

“Lauren Sinclair,” she replied with a hardened look.

She clenched her fist as she felt a searing pain on her left hand.

The realization hit her like a slap on the face. Her soul cried at the sight of its partner.

_It’s him. Finally._

Again, the familiar burst of emotions flowed inside her, emotions similar to her own.

_Anger, sadness, and vengeance_. Yet he stood there in front of her, smiling, as if he was the most sadistic and unsympathetic assassin of the city.

As if he had no feelings at all.

But she knew better.

All his sorrows and vulnerabilities, she had carried with profound love deep inside her soul for ten long years.

And with the frequency of the scars he inflicted onto her, she already knew his heart like the back of her hand.

She opened her clenched fist and looked pensively at the newly formed scar. It had been a split second decision, but she didn’t want him to know that it was her he had been hurting all this time.

So she grazed her own blade above it, making sure that her own self-inflicted wound would overlap over the soul mark.

From behind her eyelashes, she took a quick peak at his face. He was looking quizzically at his fresh wound, as if he was not understanding something.

What was he receiving from her? _Relief? Confusion? Anger at the irony of the world?_

He should be experiencing his first flow of emotions from her right now.

Since he was her soulmate and so much more.

But he wouldn’t know that. Not right now.

She left no evidence of a soul scar in his body. Yet their wounds were bound as one.

“We have a deal.”

They shook hands. Their blood dripped to the cobblestone pavement.

So this was the man she would be tied to forever.

_The Purple Hyacinth._

She wanted to hate him for the murderer that he was.

But she couldn’t. Not ever.

* * *

She looked at the wounds on the back of his body. It was like a mirror image of her own.

For each scar on him, she still vividly remembered the feeling accompanying it. Tonight, his wounds came with _dread, anger, and fear_.

_Fear that he would lose me._

Silently, he attempted to bandage them on his own. She touched her own back. It was still hurting, but seeing the blood dripping from his open flesh; her pain cannot be compared.

_Had he been tending his own wounds by himself for so long?_

“Let me help you.”

_Because you have been all alone for ten long years._

“No, I’m fine.”

No lies were said, but she knew that this was all just some defence mechanism for him. One may be able to believe their own lies enough to deceive her ears, but the emotions flowing from his wounds to her marks were testament to the truths he held dear.

“You look stupid, I’ll help you fix your bandages.”

With gentle hands, she cleaned his wounds. They really looked like hers.

She opened her mouth, her soul aching to be one with his, yet she had to stop herself from asking.

Why even bother when she already knew the answers?

He did not like getting hurt. And he prayed to the gods that he did not have someone that shared the pain of his wounds.

_Pity, it feels like I’m being rejected._

But it was in character. After all, she had been feeling his emotions for the last ten years. And she will continue to do so, for the rest of this life and the next.

“Okay, it’s done,” she quietly said, refusing to let go of the questions about him she had locked in her heart.

He didn’t need to know that the person he had been hurting all these years was standing right in front of him, wrapping up his wounds.

It was the least she can do for him for protecting her life tonight.

* * *

He winced as he suddenly grabbed his arm. It was as if a knife was wedged into it, dragging his flesh open. It was not an unfamiliar feeling, yet these were definitely not for him.

_Fear of being discovered, fear of falling, fear of dying._

_Whose emotions were these?_

He looked at his palm where he first felt the phenomena, yet no scars marked it but his own. He looked over his left shoulder.

_Is my soulmate is a twin flame? Because soul mates don’t share emotions._

He turned to the corner, seeing her prone on all fours.

Hurting.

“Did you finally fall for me, officer?” he found himself saying, but his eyes trailed to her arm, bleeding heavily.

_Fear of being discovered, fear of falling, fear of dying._

It was too soon to jump to conclusions.

Because if she was, she would have long realized, since the bridge.

But she hadn’t said anything.

It was all just mere coincidence. _Nothing to worry about._

Yet like a plague, it festered at the back of his mind. He needed to check if he had a scar on his arm.

They engaged in quiet conversation, until they reached his apartment.

He pulled her close and sat her on the countertop, ripping her sleeve so he can take a look at her wound.

"What a moron, you'll need stitches."

Every stab of the needle he pushed into her reciprocated the same level of pain into his own arm.

Slowly, his heart broke into a tiny million fragments as he finally realized.

She was not just his soulmate.

_Comfort, peace, security._ Was these how she was feeling right now, while he was taking care of her?

_She is my twin flame._

When she went inside his bedroom, he stood in front of the mirror. He closed his eyes and silently removed his dress shirt.

He looked at his left arm, and there it was, a soul mark matching the wound he just sutured up.

He looked at the his reflection, each old scar on his body shedding a new light into his reality.

He turned to see the large lash on his back. It was his first one. He got it when he was fourteen.

His breath hitched in horror upon realizing that he had branded her with intolerable pain at the tender age of twelve.

And continued to do so for ten long years after that.

He found himself running to his room, opening the door and finding her in the middle of changing her clothes.

His shirt hung loosely over her frame, unbuttoned, exposing to him the exact scars that marred his own body.

Like a sinner on a church, he fell to his knees and held her hands.

“I’m sorry.”

Ten years of pain, and that was all he could say.

He felt her intertwine her fingers with his.

“I know.”

Ten years of pain, and that was all he needed to hear.

So there was someone out there could understand him? He didn’t know whether to be mad at the gods, or be thankful.

Perhaps he was both.

He spent the night kissing each scar that he had so selfishly allowed to be drawn on her skin. Every passionate touch and gentle caress was a penance for all the pain he endowed on her.

And when she gently bit into him, he felt the rush of her emotions being gratefully received by his body.

_Longing, happiness, understanding_.

Had he known long ago that someone as beautiful as her was bound to his soul, he would have long killed himself to spare her the pain of being with him. But now that they were finally together, he felt complete.

So this was how it felt to have the soul intertwined to its intended. This was how it felt to be wanted, loved, and needed.

He looked into her golden eyes and combed his hand through her hair. Silently, he made an oath to the gods who blessed him with this woman.

He would do his best overcome any trials pushed to them if it meant the promise of living happily ever after with her.

And they will prevail.

**Author's Note:**

> [Join the Purple Hyacinth Discord Soulmate AU Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PH_Soulmate_AU) ♥
> 
> Yes, I know, I'm a sucker for happy ending fanfics.
> 
> Credits to [Livia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviaKa/pseuds/LiviaKa) of the 18+ server for helping me gather my thoughts and semi beta-ing this. And to the rest of the kettle server for its love.
> 
> \---
> 
> All characters of Purple Hyacinth belong to [Sophism](https://www.instagram.com/deadsophism/?hl=en) and [Ephemerys](https://www.instagram.com/ephemerys_ph/?hl=en).
> 
> [Read Purple Hyacinth on Webtoons](https://www.webtoons.com/en/mystery/purple-hyacinth/list?title_no=1621&page=1)
> 
> [Official Purple Hyacinth Discord](https://discord.gg/DfkfTxD)


End file.
